


On the Balcony

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora spends some time on the roof of the Memory Den and realizes Hancock isn't one to worry about privacy.





	On the Balcony

Why wasn't Hancock wearing pants?

Nora stood on the roof of the Memory Den to get a little air and quiet. The entire world had seemed too fast, too open, too dirty. At ground level in Goodneighbor, she’d drawn that dust into her lungs, and it made her choke.

Up above it all on the roof, close to the stars, she pretended things hadn't changed that much.

At least until she turned toward the statehouse and got an eyeful of a certain mayor. He'd stripped out of his pants, shirt and coat on but both open and hiding little. He sat on his balcony, the angle enough no one on street level would catch a sight of him.

Not that he seemed worried. He had his boots up on the balcony railing looking silly without pants, feet slightly spread, gaze on the stars. High, no doubt.

From what little she knew of Hancock, he was always high.

Nora leaned forward, her elbows on the railing.

He was good-looking for a ghoul. Two hundred years before she wouldn't have thought she'd go for a walking corpse, but perhaps her standards had lowered after the end of the world. His body held little fat, ribs showing, stomach sunken in, hip bones sharp. The scarring had left deep grooves on his skin, darkening the tone to a reddish-brown. It made her wonder what he looked like as a human.

She'd bet he'd been handsome.

She couldn't tell based on what he looked like then, but the confidence in which he walked, the way he flirted, it all screamed of a man used to charming women. She doubted he'd done if he’d had a face that resembled a brahmin.

Then her gaze moved further down to his crotch, and maybe that was all he used to draw women in. He could have looked like hell, but with a cock like that, a girl was liable to forgive him, especially if he had any idea how to use it.

Hancock reached his hand up to wrap it around his cock and give a teasing stroke, which made Nora pretty damned sure he did, in fact, know how to use it.

Nora dragged her tongue along her bottom lip as she watched, letting herself relax into the easy rhythm of his hand. His head remained tipped backward, eyes closed, hat perched on. She was too far for any real detail, but his hand would rise to the top until the head of his cock disappeared into his palm before it dropped down to the base.

He spread his feet further, then reached his other hand down to cup his sack.

Two months since waking up and Nora hadn't so much as considered another person. Sex just wasn't on her mind. She had far too many things to do, too many problems going to consider even a fling.

But that didn't mean she couldn't participate in some harmless voyeurism. Hancock wouldn't be jacking off outside if he minded an audience.

The cigarette dangled between his lips, and she'd bet some ash fell onto the shoulder of his coat, but he didn't seem to notice. His hand kept moving, and Nora focused her attention there.

The rest of the world floated away, the noise of the city, the lights of their neon signs, the dirt. Nothing existed beyond his hand and his cock, some connection to a part of her she'd thought was gone. It let her relax. She didn’t have to be anyone, do anything. Instead, she soaked in his pleasure, the ability to just be there without anything pulling at her.

Nora lifted her gaze to see his face and froze.

His black eyes stared back at her, lips tilted up into a grin, but his hand didn't stop. No, the arrogant jerk continued stroking himself as he grinned at her.

Nora twisted and dropped down, back to the railing of the roof, as if that might hide her. He'd already seen her, what the hell was the point of hiding? It wasn't like she could pretend she hadn't just been watching him masturbate.

She dropped to her knees and crawled back toward the door.

Nora Jacobs, General of the Minutemen, Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel, and she was crawling across a roof because she'd been caught peeping at a masturbating ghoul.

Yeah, this new life was just going great.

 

#

 

Nora rubbed her eyes the next morning, cursing herself for her lack of sleep. She'd taken herself back to her bed after her crawl of shame.

She'd tried to fall asleep, but each time her eyes had shut, all she could see was Hancock. She'd picture that hand of his wrapped around his cock, the easy pace he'd set. She'd imagined that same lazy smile, the confidence. He wasn't the sort of man she'd have to ask for anything, that she'd have to explain anything to. No, that was a man who knew exactly what to do and didn't have a problem doing it. He was the sort of man who could make the world disappear for a while.

The light of the morning sun made her squint as she took a cup of coffee from Daisy. Stale, burnt, but better than nothing. The shopkeep had turned into a friend whenever Nora was in town. It gave her a place to stay, too. The Rexford was fine at first, but their security sucked. No one screwed with Daisy, which meant when Nora bunked up there, she slept better.

At least, normally she did.

Nora thanked Daisy before walking into the open space near the gates, rolling her neck to ease the tension. She’d head out in the next half-hour, back into the wasteland, into the mess and the chaos.

"Well, if it ain't our own little Peeping Tom. Went looking for you at the hotel, but it seems you were hiding your tight ass with Daisy."

Nora jerked around so fast, some of the coffee spilled over the edge of the cup and onto her hand. She hissed as she shook the liquid off. “I have no idea what you’re talking about."

Hancock grinned, the same look he'd given her the night before. "Really? Because I sure remember those pretty eyes of yours on me last night."

Nora leaned in, hoping he'd drop his voice so no one overheard them. "You were the one naked outside."

"So, you were watching then, huh? Must have liked what you saw because you paid close attention for quite a while."

Nora stuttered, her cheeks burning. How could he just say that in the daylight with such ease? Whispering filthy talk in the darkness into a lover’s ear was one thing. Saying it to a stranger in the middle of the street was quite another. Her words came out stilted and disjointed, making no sense.

Hancock only chuckled and leaned in close enough for his breath to warm her ear. "Could try it again a little closer. You were pretty fucking interested, so you ever want an encore, come on up to the statehouse, sunshine. Wouldn't mind giving you one hell of a private show."

The coffee slipped from her hand as she pulled back, but Hancock caught it before it hit the ground. He didn't miss a beat, tossing her a wink before taking a sip.

She was in so far over her head, it wasn't even funny. It reminded her of the time she'd tried to attack a deathclaw with a baseball bat. Sometimes you had to know when to run, and this was one of those times.

She muttered, voice soft. "Not going to happen, Mayor."

"Oh, that title sounds nice on those lips of yours, sister. Feel free to call me that when you come back."

Nora backed away, toward Daisy's shop. "I won't be coming back."

He took another drink of her coffee before he grinned, that face calling her a liar before he turned and strolled back toward the Statehouse as if the entire exchange hadn’t happened.

Daisy chuckled from behind her. “Oh, honey, you’re out of your depths with that one. I’d recommend a few easier folks if you’re just looking for some fun, but I know that look on your face.”

“What look?”

“The look of a woman who will most definitely be back.”

And even if she wanted to argue, Nora knew Daisy and Hancock were right.

 


End file.
